


Hidden

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Series: 2019 TF Writing Prompts [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm bad at writing, M/M, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Senate is fragged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: I kept this secret with me for a long time, kept it since my birth. The only one who knows is my Conjunx Endura. Even then, I refuse to talk about my past.





	Hidden

It was difficult.

I kept this secret with me for a long time, kept it since my birth. The only one who knows is my Conjunx Endura. Even then, I refuse to talk about my past.

I recall my earliest memories. Memories of a time before I had gone by my previous name.

Memories of my carrier and sire.

They were painful to look back on. Painful to remember what they were once like. Especially my sire.

He wasn’t always a tyrant. Wasn’t always the monster we knew then.

I hate the Senate. I had been with my carrier’s close friend, a medic who had a clinic in the Dead End. He had been watching me while my creators were working, my sire in those mines, looking for energon. My carrier had been working on the streets, enacting his duty as an Enforcer. It was always like that.

Until **_THAT_ **day.

Carrier’s friend had been less of a grouch then. He was more fun, willing to let me do what I wanted, as long as I didn’t get hurt.

I always wanted to do the things that had risks.

Anyways, both my creators had been out working, so my carrier had called his friend.

Ratchet

It was the same routine, just like always. Or so I had thought then.

I had been scribbling in a datapad while Ratchet was watching me from his chair. I was focused on the datapad, Ratchet was focused on me, and no one was paying attention to what was going on outside.

I remember the sound of the door being kicked down, the shouting that made my audio receptors hurt. I had tried to cover my audial finails, but a mech had grabbed my wrist, twisting it.

Ratchet had been pinned to the floor, screaming threats of what he would do if the they didn’t let us go. I didn’t understand then. All I understood was that Ratchet was angry, the mechs were being mean, and I wanted my creators. Wanted my gentle and loving sire. Wanted my tough but caring carrier.

But it wasn’t meant to be.

They knocked Ratchet out, but not before wrecking the house. I remember crying, them screaming at me to shut up, then the pitch black.

When I came to, I had been strapped to a table, surrounded by a group of mean mechs, the ones sire and carrier didn’t like. Senators, I heard Ratchet say once. One was missing though, the only one my creators liked, the one my carrier was friends with. He wasn’t there.

I had caught one sight of one of the Senators, the one who was bossy to the mech with the mask and visor. The masked mech had been nice to me when my carrier had gone to the Senate building for his ornly report of the crime in the city he was assigned to. The Senators, except for carrier’s friend, Shockwave, insisted that I stay out of the room, not wanting me to be there because of my sire. To them, I was something that shouldn’t exist. Shockwave solved the problem by calling one of his students, explaining they would watch me while carrier was in the meeting with the Senators.

The mech had done a good job of watching me until he turned his back for a moment, that had been all I needed. I climbed into the vent, wandering through the maze. I don’t know how long I had been in there, only that I had turned around a corner and came face to face with a strange mech, his scarlet optics widened with surpris. The mech had a very strange frame. He seemed to stand with both his legs and arms, his audio horns were shaped strangely, seemingly able to fold back. We stared at each other for a few seconds, before he tentatively nudged me. I remember giggling, liking the new mech. The mech had then picked me up by the collar with his mouth, lifting my pedes off the ground. It felt strange, but I didn’t mind.

He had carried me through the maze of vents until he came to a hole in the wall. The mech leapt through it, landing far below it in front of another mech.

The mech wore a mask and visor, his paint job a dull shade of blue. The mech had stared at me with surprise before picking me up, taking me down the hallway. During the trek, the mech had taken off his mask and visor, entertaining me by making funny faces, even crossing his emerald optics. When we got closer to the room the other mech had been watching me in, we heard my carrier screaming, demanding where I was. As soon as the mech heard carrier, his mask and visor snapped on, covering his face again. He knocked on the door and I still remember their surprised faces.

A jolt of electricity jerked me out of my thoughts, reminding me of where I was. My audio receptors had been  turned off, so I didn’t hear what they were saying.

Then the pain started.

I screamed until my voice box glitched, thrashed until I was to tired, and I had never noticed them prying open my sparkchamber. I had felt something piercing it and everything went dark. When I came to, I was in a different body. It was a different design, nothing like my carrier or sire. Later, they took me out of Iacon, placing me in a city that was known for how poor it was and the crime.

The city later burned to the ground because of me.

Nyon

I spent the rest of my sparkinghood in Nyon, becoming a mech. But I noticed this one mech that always watched me since I came here. When I confronted him, he revealed the truth. He was working for the Senate, here to make sure I don’t go back to my carrier or sire, so I don’t reveal that I am actually alive.

I almost punched the mech.

But I couldn’t, there was something in me that would  detonate, something that would kill me.

Maybe I was being selfish, but I wanted to live, wanted to have the chance to see them even if they couldn’t know who I was.

How bitter that turned out for me.

My creators weren’t the same people I knew. My sire wasn’t kind or gentle, he was cruel and brutal. My carrier wasn’t better off either, sure, he still had compassion for others, but he always responded with violence now. He didn’t give any other option a chance now.

It hurt. Knowing who they are now.

I saw my carrier first. For the first time in eighteen vorns, I saw him. My carrier.

But he wasn’t here for me. He was here for a civilian who was making a deal with Swindle, I slipped away from the crowd, scaling the side of the building, going through a secret entrance. Below me, I saw the confrontation go down. My carrier was yelling at the mech to stand down, but the mech wasn’t listening to him.

A flicker of movement caught my attention. Looking down, I saw a yellow mech, a gun in his servos. It then struck me.

They’re going to kill him.

I was preparing to leap down and tackle the mech, but it was to late. The yellow mech pulled the trigger, blowing the mech’s helm off. I had froze with shock, horrified by what they had done. To my horror, my carrier ran after Swindle, a bloodlust in his optics.

It scared me.

I jumped out the secret entrance, landing awkwardly, I dashed out the alley way, running onto the streets. Pushing through the mechs, I looked frantically for my carrier and Swindle.

To my horror, I saw him _BEATING_ Swindle, a shocked crowd surrounding them. Thankfully, the yellow mech stopped him, saving Swindle from being beaten to death.

Suddenly, my comn.link flared to life and a code came through.

_Code: 24.3/76%1020120818_

With a heavy spark, I knew what I would have to do.

Everything had been a blur, me just wanting to get everything over with. It doesn’t matter anyways.

My carrier and sire had teamed up to defeat Zeta after he sent his Omega Destructors into Nyon, but after Zeta was killed everything went to hell.

The war went into full swing, destroying our home.

Primus, will the pain ever end?

* * *

 

The war’s over. The war’s over. All of our pain and suffering is done.

We can rest.

* * *

 

My sire had been in trial, my carrier being the judge since Chief Justice Tyrest wasn’t there. My sire had been charged with multiple charges of murder, illegal weaponry, neo-technism, and among other things.

But he had a contingency plan. If he believed the trial wasn’t going along fairly, he would be judged by the Knights of Cybertron.

He was going to be placed on my ship.

He was going to be in the same place as me.

Primus help me.

* * *

 

My origins are a secret. No one knew the truth about me except my Conjunx Endura. I’m not a forged mech. I was kindled.

I’m the son of a miner and enforcer

I’m the son of a tyrant and hero

I’m the son of two leaders

My name is Rodimus

 

And my creators are Megatron and Optimus Prime

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rodimus is Megatron and Optimus' son


End file.
